Empire Issue 2
This issue was dated August 1989 and cost £1.50. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (6-7) The Danny Baker Column: TV - How Mad Does It Send You? - 1 page (111) Letters - 1 page (112) Next Month/Subscribe - 1 page (113) Classic Scene: "I'm as mad as hell..." - Network - 1 page (114) News Hollywood - 2 pages (10-11) *Reshoots for Loose Cannons and Great Balls of Fire *Surprise US Box Office success for Scandal and Little Vera *The Battle of the Blockbusters *Trading Places: Costner and Murray go behind the camera for their next films (Dances with Wolves, and Quick Change) *Is Columbia Pictures up for Sale? London - 2 pages (12-13) *The Krays to start shooting in September *Paul Webster beats Joan Collins to Film Stars Don't Die in Liverpool rights *Clint to finish work on White Hunter Black Heart *Hidden Agenda bu Ken Loach *Suggs will appear in The Final Frame Paris - 1 page (14) *Scorsese to appear as Van Gogh *Englebert Humperdinck makes movie debut in Chambre A Part *1789 and all that TV - ½ page (25) *Tales From Hollywood Hills *Every episode of I Love Lucy to be shown on Channel 4 Features Bigmouth Strikes Again - David Keeps - 2 pages (18-19) :America's new wave of TV and radio talk show hosts are big on putdowns and punch-ups. Morton Downey Jnr. leads the TV brigade. Alan Berg pioneered the radio version until he was shot dead by a listener in 1984. Oliver Stone's Talk Radio looks at life in the mixed-up crazy world of "emotional broadcasting". By Royal Appointment - Wendy Bristow - 1½ pages (20-21) :Wall-to-wall rubbernecks, the gentlemen of the paparazzi, carriages at ten. The Royal Film Premiere is now a regular fund-raising stop on the giddy court circular but what do their majesties make of the big-screen pickings set before them? Sometimes, it seems, We are distinctly Not Amused... Good show! - Tom Hibbert - 2½ pages (22-24) :The unexpected delights of the Red Cross parcel, the joys of a damn good pillow fight, the thrill of outwitting Jerry in the tunnelling lark - welcome chaps and gels, to the world of the prison camp movie. Escape From The Magic Kingdom - Stephan Talty - 2 pages (26-27) :Don Bluth used to animate for Uncle Walt before things turned sour. Now he's built his own little piece of Hollywood in Dublin, a studio which turns out a new generation of money-spinning animated movies. Art and security are the buzzwords within these walls. We Were Expecting You, Meester Bond - Bruce Handy - 2 pages (28-29) :Welcome to the late 1980s and the world of Bondmania, where life not only imitates Bond but improves on it - cooler, weirder, even more farfetched. From Irangate to The Greenhouse Effect we look at how the world of 007 has become horribly real. The Glittering Career of Meryl Streep - Tom Hibbert - 1 page (30) Dark Knight in the City of Dreams - Iain Johnstone - 7 pages (34-38, 40-41) :There were no half measures when Hollywood finally decide to make Batman. Gotham City, home of The Dark Knight, would be an unprecedented sight, to be built at Pinewood, Buckinghamshire. For three months last year helicopters flew overhead to try to catch a glimpse of this forbidden city as the dramas unfolded down below. Iain Johnstone was on the set. This is his exclusive report... Busy Doing Nothing - Lloyd Bradley - 4 pages (44-46,48) :Don't act, don't speak, don't talk to the stars, don't have any bright ideas. The world of the film extra (or "background artiste", if you will) is not one where initiative is smiled upon. They turn up at dawn, they are bussed to distant destinations where they are kitted out and driven from pillar to post by a merciless assistant director. And for what? A few pounds, a re-heated meal off a paper plate and the briefest acquaintance with the heady wine they call fame. Lloyd Bradley reports on life among the foot soldiers of the movie machine... Hit or Bust - Patrick Goldstein - 5 pages (50-54) :Five years ago they took on the spooks and made $220 million in the biggest-grossing comedy of all time. Then, in sequel-crazy Hollywood, the lines went dead. Nobody called. Now - after some high-rent deal making and a reunion lunch - they're back. But can the original gang hit the jackpot one more time? Patrick Goldstein reports from the set of Ghostbusters II... The New Kid In Town - Anne Thompson - 3 pages (58-60) :Steve Soderburgh swept all before him at the Cannes Film Festival with his very first movie - sex lies and videotape. Now, still only 26 and before the film has even been publicly released, he's being courted by Hollywood as the man with the golden touch. Anne Thompson tells the story of the director behind the year's hottest movie... Indy And The Animals - Philip Thomas - 5 pages (62-64,66-67) :On Spielberg movies everyone goes first class, not least the various animals in his three Indiana Jones escapades. That's how 8,000 rats found themselves individually washed, powdered and dried; that's why some driven soul spent weeks auditioning cockroaches on a Delhi rubbish tip. Philip Thomas meets the men who bring Indy's nightmares to life. Rehab! - Mark Cooper - 5 pages (68-72) :Where have all Hollywood's snorters and tokers and boozers gone? To A.A. meetings, to clinics and "programs", that's where, to sip Ramlosa, confess their sins, network, do deals and dream up movies about people fighting the good fight against the bottle and the spoon. Mark Cooper inspects the new clean and sober face of Hollywood. The Empire Interview: Jodie Foster - Sally Rowland - 4 pages (74-77) Reviews Cinema Video This section only contains the reviews that aren't repeats from Empire Issue 1 Television This section only contains the reviews that aren't repeats from Empire Issue 1 Books Other Credits Art Director :Andy Cowles US Editor :Anne Thompson Reviews :Philip Thomas News :Angie Errigo Editorial Assistant :Alison Hughes Editorial Director :David Hepworth Associate Editor :Wendy Bristow Issue Index Category:Contains Film Reviews